


Then you found me

by Kindred



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Blood and Violence, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's in there but not really talked about, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protectiveness, Slavery, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “If you don’t then you can watch as I claim him over and over again and finely turning him and just for fun I will let him lose his humanity by killing you.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

The vampire grinned as he looked at the Witcher, he came here to get rid of the vampire who has been tormenting the village but what he hasn’t expected was to see one vampire and some more mortal at his feet like some kind of pet. “Witcher I heard you were coming my way.” The vampire smiled as he ran his fingers through the young man at his feet. 

The young man looked scared his eyes were wide and filled with tears that fell silently down his cheeks, his was naked and covered in bruises and bites there was a collar around his throat that was attached by a chain. “You have been tormenting the village.” He said  
“I haven’t killed anyone.” He said,  
“No, you haven’t.” He grunts, it would have been easier if this monster had.  
“I don’t need to when I have my little Dandelion here to keep me warm at night and feed.” He chuckled as he kissed the young man’s throat. Geralt saw fear in those blue orbs and his body shivered as he felt those fangs scrap across his already abused throat. “So you have no need to kill me?” The vampire chuckled as he suddenly stood up holding the chain to the young man’s throat tightly making him whimper. “Or maybe you here for a personal reason?” He looks down to his prisoner as the Witcher looked at the Bard.   
“And if I am?” He asked with a growl  
“Then we should come to some kind of arrangement?” The vampire asked “I rather not lose my head because of a pretty little Dandelion. At this point I can’t keep feeding on him for long, mortals only have a year at best kept as a pet. I will give you back your Bard if you promise not to behead me?” Geralt thought it would be a lot harder to free Jaskier and he still thinks there is something else the vampire isn’t saying. 

“Very well.” The Witcher said as he looked at the Bard who was still shaking but hasn’t said a word as he looked at Geralt.  
“Wonderful!” The vampire clapped as he untied the collar and got Jaskier to stand. He stood there trembling as the vampire kissed him on the lips and cupped his face. “Well my darling songbird time to let you go, I’ve enjoyed our time together.” He purred and then pushed him towards the monster hunter. He tripped over his feet and fell into the Geralt’s arms as he caught him.   
“Jaskier?” He whispered his name as he felt the Bard buried his face into his chest.   
“He’s not finished.” Came the weak voice.  
“Just one little thing then.” The vampire said  
“Fuck.” Geralt sighs …here it comes… he told himself as he wraps his arms around Jaskier and held him close.  
“Bond to him.” The Witcher’s cat-like eyes stare at the vampire who was still stood there smirking at him “Well I need to make sure he is well cared for like any of my previous lovers...” Geralt snorts at that but the vampire continues “…I make sure they get a new master.”   
“Bonding to him is dangerous...”  
“You think a bond won’t work?” the vampire asked tilting his head.  
“He is in a weaken state the bond could just kill him.” He growls as he felt Jaskier shiver and sob in his arms.   
“If you don’t then you can watch as I claim him over and over again and finely turning him and just for fun I will let him lose his humanity by killing you.” The vampire said coldly and calmly as he walked towards them. Geralt frowned at him wondering why the vampire would think he would believe he could turn the Bard, but the thought of him even touching Jaskier again made him feel murderous.

Jaskier whimpered and he shook his head “Yeah I don’t like that plan either.” Geralt whispered as he kissed the top of his head as he watched the Bard look up at him “I won’t let him touch you again.” He cupped his face being gentle of the bruises as he leans in and presses his lips against the Bard’s busted lips “Just close your eyes and hold on.” He whispered into his ear. Jaskier didn’t have time to argue as he warped his arms around the Witcher’s neck and pressed his face back into white-haired man’s chest as he hears Witcher pull his sword free from its sheath.   
“Oh, Witcher it didn’t have to come to this.” The vampire said, “You can’t kill me at best you will slow me down.” He grinned “But I will find you and...” Geralt threw his sword at the vampire cutting his head off his neck. Jaskier looked around and stared at the vampire as Geralt got him to sit down as he placed a cloak around his shoulders.   
“Stay here I will just deal with this mess.” He said as he grabs the vampire’s body and head and dragged it thought the old hall. The Bard sat there listening to muffled noises wondering what the Witcher was doing. 

When the monster hunter returns he sees that Jaskier is where he left him cuddled under his cloak “W-What did you do to him?” He asked as he let the man scoop him up and carry him out of the old manor.   
“I made sure that even when he is whole again, that it will take time for him to leave his box.” He tells the Bard as he reaches Roach. “Let’s find you a healer.” He whispers softly as he helped Jaskier onto the horse and then sat behind him. They were quiet for a while Geralt thinking the Bard had fallen asleep as he rests his face on his chest.   
“Geralt?” He whispers   
“Yes?”  
“Thank you for saving me, I know that the last time...” Looking down at the Bard he sees silent tears roll down his cheeks “…It doesn’t feel real.” He whispers   
“I’m real and here now and you’re never leaving my side again. For now, rest Jaskier you’re going to be out of sorts for a while. We will talk more when you’re well-rested.” He says softly, the Bard hummed and pulls the cloak tighter around him.


	2. Chapter 2

When they found an inn Jaskier was put on bed rest, almost a year with the vampire had left the poor Bard in a state. The first thing he did was ask for a hot bath for Jaskier and then some hot food and drink and asked them to find the best healer in the village. Once the bath was ready he helped him over to the bath and then lowered him in “Ooooh that feels good.” He moans as he leans his head back as he looks up at the Witcher “Thank you.” He says.   
“Spend as long as you like in here.” He says as he turns to move away.  
“Join me.” 

Geralt turns and tilts his head at him “Please.” Jaskier whispers, he watches as the Witcher starts to undress peeling off his armour and then dropping it on a chair by the window. He then slips into the bath behind the Bard and lets him lean back onto him. “Thank you,” Jaskier says as he closes his eyes and just enjoys the warmth of the hot water and the safety of the Witcher’s arms as they circle around his body.   
“We should talk about happen?”   
“We do have to?” Jaskier asked as he felt Geralt start to wash him being mindful of the cuts and bruises.   
“I need to know so we can inform the healer.” The Bard was quiet as he watches the water turn murky.   
“What do you want to know?” He whispered,   
“Did you drink his blood?”   
“No, he said he didn’t want to taint my blood.” He whispered Geralt nodded he has known a few vampires to find the taste of human foul once they drink vampire blood.   
“Did he give you any potions?”  
“Potions?” He asked softly as he enjoyed the Witcher’s fingers on his skin, his hand on him felt right everything Geralt has done so far has felt right.  
“To help with blood loss or to make you lustful. Did he ever drink too much from you?”   
“No, he never drank too much. I think I was there just to keep his dick warm his attempt of breeding.” The Witcher frowned as he moved his hand to Jaskier’s stomach “Don’t worry he couldn’t have even I know vampires can’t breed normally.”   
“No only with each other, but older more powerful ones can with humans.”

Jaskier froze and started at the fire in the fireplace he felt his throat tighten at the thought that he could be carrying a vampire’s child. “You're fine he wasn’t that old or powerful.” Geralt tells him as he kept moving his hands lower “Jaskier...”  
“Please.” He whispered as he leans back and closes his eyes as his head rests on the man’s shoulders. Geralt’s hand tightens around the Bard’s cock finding it already hard and started to gently stroke him gently. He lets out a whimper and turns his head to the Witcher’s throat “Do you think me strange wanting this after what he did to me?”   
“It would be wrong if I didn’t offer you comfort, Omegas like you seek comfort like this from those they consider their alphas.” He tells him his chest rumbling as he seeks the Bard’s lips and kisses him.   
“Are you my alpha?” He whimpers as he felt the thumb press at his tip making him buck and moans.  
“Are you my omega?”   
“Fuck Geralt yes!” He cried out as he came in the murky bathwater he lets out a whine as he shivers in the Witcher’s arms. “That was quicker than I thought.” He painted,   
“Come on let’s get you into bed.” The monster hunter says, Jaskier turns to look at him from the tub as he rose up out of the water feeling refreshed and cleaner even after what they did he felt cleaner.  
“For bonding?” The Bard asked hopefully his eyes shining in the firelight  
“I wasn’t kidding when I said it could kill you. We should wait until you’re stronger.”

Geralt took him back over to the bed and got him under the covers seeing the wounds look better from the bath, he wasn’t dirty before it seems that the vampire liked to keep him clean but it seems to have made the Bard brighter, but that could have been the handjob in the water. “We need to find you some clothes.” He says as he hands a spare shirt to the Bard smiling sleepily Jaskier slips it on over his head,  
“It’s big.” He giggles as he looks up at the white-haired man.   
“I’m going to find out what is taking so long with the food, you try and get some sleep.” He tells him, he does something that was very un-Geralt like and kisses the top of Jaskier’s head as he runs his fingers through his hair and then turns to leave the room, leaving the Bard every confused.


	3. Chapter 3

He must have fallen asleep because he was being woken up by Geralt he blinked as he rubbed his eyes as he looked up at the white-haired monster hunter. “I brought you some food hot strew.”   
“Sounds lovely.” He smiled as he pushes himself up wincing slightly at his stiff joints as Geralt hands him a bowl, he could smell the herbs coming from the bowl and it made him look up and sigh at the smell as he looks up at the Witcher “What did you put into it?” He asked   
“The healer came by, I wanted to let you sleep but she did offer to come back tomorrow. She left a healing potion I put into your strew.”

He started to eat humming at the taste of the stew “Potion improved it.” He said between the chunks of photo and meat. Geralt chuckled and shook his head and he sits down in the chair beside the bed.   
“Will he come back?” Jaskier asked after a couple of moments of silence, Geralt looked at him and sighed.   
“Hopeful not for a long time.” He says, the Bard looked at him with a worried look “His head and body are separate from each other, so unless someone returns his head to his body anytime soon...”   
“Where is his head?” Jaskier asked as he polished off the bowl and placed it on the floor.   
“Hopefully on it’s on its way to a deep empty pit and his genitals are currently being eaten by the pigs we saw on the way into the village.” He tells him as if he is talking about the weather.   
“So I can breathe easy?” He asked   
“Yes.” He smiled as he reaches out and brushes some of Bard’s hair behind his ears; it was longer than he remembers. “How are you feeling?” He asked   
“Sleepy.” Putting his bowl down Geralt stood up and moved to the bed slipping under the covers.   
“Then sleep.” With his belly full of warm food and the walking water bottle pressed against him made him start to fall asleep. He rolled over and pressed his face into the Witcher’s chest and hummed   
“You smell good.” He whispered  
“Sleep Jaskier you need it.” Geralt whispers, the omega mumbled and closed his eyes and dropped off to sleep in the safety of the Witcher’s arms. 

The omega woke up with a scream he sat up in bed seeing nothing but the vampire that held him, prisoner, for the past year. His hand balled up into fists as he hits the man on the chest sobbing and crying as he felt the hand tighten arm his arms. “JASKIER!” Came the snarl and suddenly the omega froze and blinked again seeing Geralt in front.   
“G-Geralt?” His throat is raw from screaming and his body his hurting and he isn’t sure why as he knelt on the bed looking around the room with flicking light of the fireplace telling him he was back at the inn. The alpha pulled him into his arms and growled softly the sound of the growls started to work his whimpering faded as he shivered.  
“Shhh it’s alright I got you.” He kisses the top of his head and held him until he quietens down.   
“I’m sorry.” He whispers  
“You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

There was a knock at the door making the alpha growl, he placed the omega down and walked over yanking it over and looked down at the man stood there. “Can you keep the noise down in there?” The smaller man snapped as he looked up to Witcher’s face.   
“If the noises are a problem then get another room.” Geralt snarled before slamming the door closed in the beta’s face before turning back to face the red-eyed omega as he sat there looking up at him.   
“How are you feeling now?”He asked   
“Silly.” He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes he looked behind him to see it was still dark outside; he sighed and lowered his head.   
“You shouldn’t feel silly for a nightmare.” The Witcher tells him as he walks over to him and sits on the bed by his side.   
“Easy for you to say, your nightmares have meaning. They are telling you something, mine just replaying the life I had to endure for a year.” He sniffed as he wraps his arms around himself; Geralt reaches out to him and places a hand on his back using little force to pull the omega closer to him. 

They move together onto the bed the Witcher leaning back as the Bard sits in his lap still warning nothing but the alpha’s shirt. “Dream can also tell you something to.” He tells the omega as he looks at the Alpha’s bare chest wondering when he took the shirt off.   
“What do your dreams tell you?”   
“That I was a fool to let you go, I should have never had hurt you like I had I was just angry and took it on you.” He cupped his cheek and watched the omega close his eyes and nuzzle his hand. “Since then my dreams have been only of you.”   
“Must have been a nightmare then.” He chuckled weakly   
“Not a nightmare.”


End file.
